Talk:Ability score
Spellcasting ability at character creation Is there a way to create a character with less than 11 in his class' casting ability ? For instance, a level 1 ranger with 8 wisdom ? This would be on a server vault of course. 20:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) * Not directly. Some people have "discovered" that their character actually wanted to start with a different class, though. (That's "discovered" in the sense that the player found a reasonable way to adjust the build so that a different class was taken at level 1.) --The Krit 20:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The cap I was trying to understand Ability scores and the Cap. I think I might have this understood, but wanted some imput. As I understand it, the normal score (white) is the unbuffed score and is used for things like caster levels and spell levels. Once added to via items and such (green) the Cap can come into play. So if I have a normal Wisdom of 20 I can use items like rings to raise my Wisdom to 32 before hitting the cap. This suggests to me that if I can raise my normal score by a point, my total then would be 33 at a +12 cap. Is this correct? So having say a +5 Ring, a +5 Helm and a +3 Amulet all adding to Wisdom will not give me a +13 to my Wisdom, nor add to my spell slots as a +12 is the max of the item boost. Do I have this right? Thanks for any input on this. Grom56 02:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) * Aside from that part about caster level (caster level has nothing to do with ability scores), that is correct. The cap is 12 above the normal, unbuffed (white) score. --The Krit 07:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What do they know I'm looking at the following batch of changes: link. The change in meaning that I gather from that is that the divine classes can learn spells without having a high enough wisdom; a cleric with a 12 wisdom learns all level 5 spells upon obtaining cleric level 9, despite the low wisdom score. My question: how is this seen in the game? (Also, for my own curiosity: how can this be seen at all?) --The Krit (talk) 03:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : Let's change the circumstance slightly to a level 7 cleric with 13 wisdom. During game play the level 4 spells would not be displayed, but when selecting a the character to load a game, the tab indicating the spells known will show level 4 cleric spells . Suppose this character then levels up in the fighter class and selects to increase wisdom. Now the game play display will show all the level 4 cleric spells. If you are going by the time the game play spell book display shows these spells, then the level 4 cleric spells were learned when leveling as a fighter. If you are going by the display for loading (or viewing) a saved character when the character gained the necessary cleric level then the level 4 cleric spells were learned at cleric level 7. :There is also one change you did not mention: that spell scrolls checked both modified and unmodified ability scores in order to be learned. WhiZard (talk) 04:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hmmm... appears after checking again that the load character does not display spell levels beyond what the unmodified score reads. I am editing the above. Still if you go by the spell book as indicating when you know spells then wisdom decrease effects can remove from this display all spells levels except cantrips allowing a character to unlearn and learn spells multiple times throughout a game.WhiZard (talk) 04:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :* Considering that divine spells are granted by a higher power, I'd be willing to go with the view that the cleric in question learns the spells upon opening the spell book, and forget all not assigned to spell slots upon closing the book. :) --The Krit (talk) 01:47, November 19, 2013 (UTC)